


Giallo

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Kenma avrebbe preferito rimanere a casa per sconfiggere l’ultimo boss dell’ultimo livello, invece si è fatto trascinare da Kuro all’esterno.I due bambini, vicini di casa e amici inseparabili, entrano al luna park con due stati d’animo diametralmente opposti.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Giallo

Kenma avrebbe preferito rimanere a casa per sconfiggere l’ultimo boss dell’ultimo livello, invece si è fatto trascinare da Kuro all’esterno.  
I due bambini, vicini di casa e amici inseparabili, entrano al luna park con due stati d’animo diametralmente opposti.  
Kuro è così vivace ed entusiasta che non vede l’ora di provare tutte le attrazioni principali che abbraccia con lo sguardo, mentre Kenma non fa altro che sospirare stanco, lamentarsi o rifiutarsi di salire su una giostra particolarmente spaventosa.   
Quando però i suoi occhi da gatto vengono catturati da un determinato palloncino, trova la forza per frenare l’entusiasmo di Kuro e indicarglielo speranzoso.  
Tempo due minuti e si ritrova con quel palloncino in mano: è un pikachu ed è carinissimo.  
«Ehi, Kyanma, ma lo sai che il giallo ti dona?».  
L’altro bambino ha un’espressione strana che non è chiaro se lo sta prendendo un giro oppure parla sul serio.  
Eppure il piccolo Kenma, in fondo alla sua mente, concorda con lui: quello è un colore che non gli dispiace affatto.   
Non gli dispiacerà nemmeno quando, trascorsi alcuni anni da quel giorno passato a giocare al luna park, l’alzatore si farà vedere con i suoi capelli tinti di biondo.

_____  
Cow-t 11, Sagra, Missione: Banco dei pesci rossi, 200 parole.


End file.
